Sisters Like No Others
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: At Anna's and Kristoff's wedding, Anna is nervous about the whole thing , yet really happy but one thing bothers her that has to do with Elsa. Elsa comes to help her calm down. The sisters have an intense talk with a lot of emotions, throw backs and some fun. What'll happen? Anna/Elsa siblings ship , slightly Kanna. I don't own Frozen! :D One Shot of my collection! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**The newest One Shot is for Frozen and it's Elsa/Anna siblings ship with slight Kanna! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**If you want to see what I have all in store for you get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**I really loved that movie and finally managed to write an One Shot for it and have some other One Shot ideas as well :)**

**I hope it turned out good :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**At Anna's and Kristoff's wedding, Anna is nervous about the whole thing , yet really happy but one thing bothers her that has to do with Elsa. Elsa comes to help her calm down. The sisters have an intense talk with a lot of emotions, throw backs and some fun. What'll happen?**

* * *

**At the dressing room**

**Anna's POV:**

''Kristoff, you do know that it brings bad luck to see your bride before the ceremony.'' I said to Kristoff, who was standing outside the door and knocking.

I knew that he wanted to come in, because he was as nervous as me , but tradition was tradition and I wanted this wedding to be perfect.

I literally saw Kristoff pouting and looking at me with his dreamy eyes.

''Please, Anna. I want to see my beautiful bride.'' He pleaded me.

I would've almost given in, but just almost.

''No. I'd love to see you , too but remember-''

''We'll have a whole life time to see each other.'' Kristoff finished my sentence.

I chuckled at that and nodded, smiling even though he couldn't see me.

He was sometimes so cute, yet so stubborn.

''You'll survive the last hour. I'll try to survive it, too.'' I added.

''Okay I'll wait for you at the altar then.'' Kristoff told me and walked away a bit disappointed.

I chuckled at that and then sat back on the chair in front of the dressing table, trying to calm down.

Today really was Kristoff's and my wedding.

Now that it was really the day it seemed so unreal.

I wanted to marry Prince Hans first who was an idiot and now I'm marrying the guy who helped me to find real luck again and not only in love.

Kristoff was great and I had no doubts in marrying him, but it still seemed so weird.

I guess that was normal to feel when you were about to marry, but it was also kinda nice.

All the butterflies in my stomach and the happy feelings... I could get used to that.

Well, I'm always happy, but this makes me even more happy than normal. Way more happy even.

I sighed happily to kinda underline this, but then looked at me.

Was I ready for this? Yes.

Was I nervous? Freaking nervous like I said.

Did I love Kristoff? More than I loved anyone else.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

''Anna? Can I come in?'' Elsa asked from the outside.

I quickly stood up, straightening my wedding dress and replied, ''Yes!''

With that the door went open and Elsa came in, looking up and down at me and smiling.

''You look beautiful.'' She told me.

I blushed at that, but then chuckled.

''Thank you.'' I stated.

Elsa chuckled and walked further into the room to me.

''You look like you would have to climb the mountain up to me again to get the world back into place.'' She told me.

I went even redder at that and looked away, but then chuckled and looked back at my sister.

''Well, at the end it turned out good.'' I replied.

At that we both laughed.

It felt good to laugh with Elsa. She kinda calmed me down right now.

''Well, I wouldn't worry too much. Kristoff is at least as nervous as you and that just shows that you guys want everything to be perfect and that you really love each other.'' Elsa added.

I smiled at that and nodded.

''I know. I really do love him and I'm sure of what I'm doing.'' I stated.

''Well, you also were that with Prince Hans after you guys met each other for 3 hours.'' She added. I looked hurt at her and she chuckled, taking my hand.

''I'm just joking. Everything will be fine.'' She said to me.

I sighed, but nodded.

''I know that. I just- I just still feel a bit stupid about this.'' I replied.

Elsa chuckled at that and shook her head, squeezing my hand.

''You don't have to Anna. You have your real wedding now and everything is going to be great. Forget Hans or anything else. Kristoff and you. That's what is important.'' She told me.

I nodded at that and then hugged Elsa.

She really was always there for me and I was so glad that it was like that again.

It was great to have my sister back again for real and not only for one day and then everything goes wrong like last time.

Elsa hugged me back and I felt her smiling, while I gulped.

What if things would change again after the wedding?

Elsa broke apart from me, looking confused at me.

''Is everything okay, Anna?'' She asked me.

I sighed at that and shook my head.

''What is wrong? What bothers you?'' Elsa questioned me confused and concerned.

Should I tell her? I had to.

* * *

**Elsa's POV:**

''What is wrong? What bothers you?'' I asked Anna confused and concerned.

I knew that she wanted this wedding and I knew that she was ready for it.

What were her real worries?

Anna sighed and then replied, ''Well, I – I kinda am afraid that we'll loose each other again.''

I looked a bit stunned at her at that. That was what she was thinking about?

''You think that your wedding with Kristoff could seperate us?'' I asked her.

Anna looked down and nodded.

''Oh Anna.'' I said to her and chuckled.

Anna looked confused up to me.

I took her hand and made her stand up. I could kinda understand why she was sad, yet it was kinda silly at the end.

''You don't have to worry about this. I'm never going to leave your side again and even when we're old and Kristoff and you have 20 kids I won't go.'' I told her.

Anna looked at me shocked, but then smiled.

I added, ''Besides , I didn't find 'The One' yet. You can't let me go that soon.''

Anna rolled her eyes at me and then said to me, ''You'll find the right one , too.''

I smiled at that and nodded.

''I know that, don't worry. I can wait.'' I replied.

Anna nodded and then sighed again.

''But being married will also mean a lot of new things that I have to do. We won't have that much time for each other anymore and what if Kristoff wants to move and I don't want to leave you alone.'' Anna rambled down and I just chcukled again.

Anna looked even more confused at me.

''Anna, you and Kristoff have something wonderful and sure I would be sad when you move somewhere else, but I wouldn't stop you.'' I said to her.

Anna still looked a bit stunned at me and I then added, ''You know that we're never going to be seperated.''

Anna nodded at that , but then looked down.

I put a hand on her shoulder, but she suddenly smiled up to me.

''You still remember the song?'' She asked me.

I looked confused at her, but then understood.

I chuckled and replied, ''How could I forget?''

Anna nodded and then smiled.

''It's one of the things I'll never forget. I wish we could do it one-'' She started and I looked shocked at her.

''Anna! It's your wedding! What if something happens to your dress?!'' I exclaimed.

Anna looked down at her dress and then shrugged.

''You could make me a new one right? I always wanted a dress like you had it as you were up on your ice castle just with even more- WOW!'' She stated.

I still looked in disbelief at her.

''Anna-'' I started, but this time she cut me off, taking my hand.

''Come on, Elsa.'' She pleaded me.

Now she was acting like the little Anna again.

She even did those pouting lips and I quickly looked away. I didn't want to ruin her wedding.

''You could make Olaf a girlfriend.'' Anna added excited.

I sighed at her and then shook my head.

''Anna, I don't want to ruin your wedding with destroying your wedding dress.'' I stated.

Anna looked a bit hurt at me, but then suddenly nodded.

She sat back down on the chair again and then told me, ''You're probably right and I'm acting like a little girl. Maybe I really am not ready for this.''

I looked a bit shocked at her. She seemed really honest and I sighed.

I conjured some ice and let it fly around Anna's head.

Anna looked up and grinned at me.

I gave her a slight smile and let the ice disappear in the air.

''It's so beautiful.'' Anna said.

I nodded at that. Now that I could control it, it really was beautiful without a doubt.

I couldn't help and conjure some more ice and Anna giggled.

I couldn't help, but chuckle as well and let it fly around in the room.

It looked so nice how it was flying around and then disappeared in the air again.

''That was great, but could you pleeeeease make more?'' Anna asked me.

I shot her a look and she looked with puppy dog eyes back. I sighed.

''This could give some demage and we don't want that, Anna.'' I replied.

Anna looked down at that and didn't say anything.

I sighed and just wanted to say more as Anna suddenly grinned back up to me.

I looked confused at her and she smiled.

''Anna?'' I asked.

She didn't reply to that.

Instead of that she just started singing to me, _''Do you want to build a snowman?''_

**Anna's POV:**

I didn't reply to her. I know had another plan and smiled.

I started singing to her, _''Do you want to build a snowman?''_

Elsa looked shocked at me.

''Really Anna?'' She asked me in disbelief.

I chuckled and nodded , singing on, ''_Come on let's go and play.''_

Elsa looked at me, but then chuckled.

''You are impossible, do you know that?'' I shrugged at that and giggled and there she started her magic again.

She started conjuring some ice in the air and then did some weird movements with her hands.

''Are you ready to get Olaf a girlfriend?'' She asked chuckled.

I nodded and clapped. Then I quickly stopped. I was a bride right now after all.

''Yes!'' I exclaimed a bit to loud and Elsa chuckled.

She continued and put one big snowball and two more little one up in the air then she put them together.

Two branches to the side, a carrott as her nose and a mouth.

Two eyes with long wimpers and this time it even had long blonde hair.

I clapped at that and grinned wide.

Elsa gave her a light nudge and then the girl snowman opened her eyes.

''Hello, I'm Olivia. Do you want to hug me?'' She asked us.

Elsa and I chuckled and both took her into a hug.

''She's great, Elsa.'' I told her.

Elsa smiled at that and also put a snow cloud over her. Now she wouldn't melt.

''Thank you. I'm flattered. No one ever said that to me.'' Olivia stated.

Elsa and I giggled at that. She really was perfect for Olaf.

''No problem, Olivia.'' We replied at the same time and giggled again.

We finally had a little girlfriend for-

''Girls, the wedding is starting soon. Anna, Sven, I mean Kristoff is waiting for you.'' Olaf stated, coming inside the room.

Then he looked confused to us and then to Olivia. Then he looked hurt.

''You have a new snowman?'' He asked us hurt and in disbelief.

Oh no. Olaf was getting it totally wrong.

Elsa and I looked at each other and then quickly shook our head.

''NO!'' I exclaimed and Olivia and Olaf both looked confused at us. ''Olaf, this is Olivia. We thought that you might be a bit lonely as the only snowman.''

Olaf looked even more confused and Elsa giggled.

Then she added, ''She likes hugs as well.''

Now Olaf's face lit up and he took Olivia's hand.

''Oh my god! Thank you! I see you guys at the altar!'' He cried and with that ran out of the room.

Elsa and I both chuckled at that and then looked at each other.

''This was fun.'' I said to her, smiling.

Elsa nodded at that and smiled as well.

''It really was a lot of fun.'' She replied.

I smiled, but then slowly looked down.

''Was that the last time?'' I asked her sad.

Elsa put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to her.

I had to go to the altar and got nervous again and also had fears.

Elsa chuckled and shook her head.

''No, that wasn't the last time Anna. I'll also still do that when you have kids, when we both have kids and are old and sitting in the castle with our husbands and talking about the good old times. I won't stop, because I love it as well and I love what means it to both of us.'' She told me.

I blushed at that, but then smiled as well.

I hugged her and then said to her, ''Thanks.''

Elsa smiled and hugged me back tight. It felt so good to know that I would never loose Elsa.

I was still nervous, but I also had a good feeling.

''And also about the thing earlier.'' Elsa added. ''Sometimes it is good to have the attitude of the little girl who just wants to build snowmans and have some fun. I'm pretty sure that Kristoff thinks that, too.''

I blushed at that. I did hope that he thought so, too since this was a huge part of my life and I never wanted it to go out of it.

''Thanks Elsa.'' I replied and hugged her again.

I felt her smiling , but breaking apart after a really short time.

I looked disappointed at her, but she chuckled at me.

''No problem, but we have to go. Someone who is my sister has to get married to her dream husband and I don't want to miss the wedding and I think she doesn't want to , either.'' She replied.

I chuckled and nodded, taking her hand.

With that we walked out of the dressing room to start the best part of the best day of my life.

* * *

**Okay that was kinda cheesy and hopefully also a bit funny, but I think I got it as I wanted it , too :D**

**It was my first Frozen One Shot and I hope that it wasn't too OOC :D**

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
